How to tell
by daisychains123
Summary: At Ginny and Harry's wedding, two other people want to tell people of the love they've kept hidden and Ginny has a surprise for Harry. The question of the day? How to tell RemusHermione GinnyHarry


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

How to tell

Hermione Granger smiled as her best friend, Ginny Weasley (soon to be Potter) walked into the spare bedroom at the Burrow. She looked gorgeous. Her white wedding dress was simply stunning, a beautiful silken dress that stopped just above her ankles, and fit her every curve perfectly. She had white flowers (mostly jasmine and daises) intertwined into her flowing crimson hair, which was worn half up half down, with a lose bun at the top. She was carrying a bundle of white flowers, a mix of roses, lilies and tulips. Her feet were clad in white strap up sandals, which accentuated the dress nicely.

Her face had no make up, she didn't need it, and a light dusting of freckles covered her nose. Only a faint shine of lip gloss was worn.

Her hazel eyes were shining with happiness, and a touch of nervousness.

"It's positive." She said to Hermione, sitting carefully on the bed.

"Oh congratulations, that's great! Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is… I'm just…"

"Worried about telling Harry?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Don't worry; we all know he's always wanted a big family."

"Yeah, your right, he'll be… happy?"

"He'll be ecstatic," Hermione assured Ginny "you just need to find the right time and place to tell him."

Ginny nodded determinedly, and then glanced at her Maid of Honour. "Speaking of telling…"

Hermione shook her head, stomach jolting. "No Ginny. We are not going to steal your day!"

"You wouldn't be stealing my day, Hermione! I asked Harry yesterday and he agrees, its time for you two to come out of the dark. Its time you told everyone."

"Maybe…"

"There's no maybe about it! You don't need to hide anymore Hermione! If your worried of how your going to tell everyone don't worry, I've got a plan, you can either make it show what's there or you can hide. But I really wish you would stop hiding…"

Hermione nodded. She didn't want to hide either, with Voldemort gone; there was really no reason… "I'll talk to him about it."

Ginny took another glance at her friend and nodded. She checked the clock on the bedside cabinet and squealed.

"I'm getting married in less than and hour, and I'm going to be a Mother!" she paled slightly. "Oh god…I'm going to be a mother!"

Hermione had always known that she'd end up with someone older than her. After all, she was much more mature than others her age. What she hadn't known was that she would end up with none other than Remus Lupin. The two had started seeing each other soon after Hermione graduated, just before the end of the war. Hermione still shuddered when she thought about the 'end of it all' as the daily prophet had stated it.

_Flashback_

_After Voldemort fell Hermione looked around, taking note of Molly Weasley weeping over a dead Percy, Tonks trying to revive Charlie, an angry Kingsley fighting off Crabbe sr., Snape hauling a bloody Draco Malfoy to his feet, then going to help the rest of the Order. Dumbledore over seeing the finding of people… But there was only one person Hermione wanted to find…_

_Where was he?_

_She couldn't see him. But she could hear him. His screams. _

_She had started sprinting towards the yelling, heart pounding as she ran the familiar course. They were at Hogwarts, but it was unrecognisable. Bodies lay everywhere, students, Order members, teachers, and Death-eaters and alike. The smells of battle hung think in the air like an unwanted blanket- fear, death, and blood were the main odours. She ran on, towards the screams, towards the edge of the dark forest. She turned a corner and came across her worse nightmare. Remus was on the ground, screaming in pain as the cruciatus curse ripped through him, he twitched involuntarily on the ground, in a pool of blood; his blood. A gaping wound; stretching from his thigh to just above his hip. His wand lay beside him snapped, and a few feet away were two bodies- Peter Pettigrew and Fenrir Greyback. The two men who were the cause of so much pain and anguish in his life; were now dead… By his hand, it looked like. But his screams…It was Bellatrix Lestrange, who was holding the curse, her back to Hermione. Her maniacal laughter filled Hermione's ears, and without even thinking about it she raised her wand and screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_A flash of green, and the insane death eater fell to the ground._

_Remus looked up at her and smiled weakly. "That's my Hermione…"_

_He slumped back, and Hermione cried out falling next to him. "Please Remus! Remus don't die, you cant die! Harry needs you, I need you!" "You'll always have me Hermione. Don't doubt that! I love you."_

"_I love you too Remus, but please, don't die on me…"_

_He smiled weakly his eyes closing "I'll try not to Hermione… I'll try…"_

_He passed out, and Hermione felt tears trailing down her cheeks._

_It was a few minutes later that she felt a hand on each shoulder. It was Harry and Ginny. _

"_Help him" she croaked out. "Please… help Remus. He can't leave me; not now… I need him… don't let him leave me…"_

_Harry nodded slowly and heaved the older man onto his shoulders, carrying him back to the castle, Hermione following, supported by Ginny…_

_Flashback Over_

'If we hadn't got Remus to the Hospital Wing when they had, he wouldn't be here today'

Hermione contemplated as she made her way to the lounge, but she shook off the unwelcome thought, and made her way towards Remus, who was chatting with Snape.

"Remus can I have a word?" she asked, not letting much familiarity into her voice, as she didn't really want Snape to suspect anything. Just because he was good, didn't mean she liked him.

"Yeah I suppose so." He said, with a slightly raised eyebrow. He nodded to Snape and led the way to the garden out behind the burrow, where Harry and Ginny were to be married in around fifteen minutes.

Remus glanced around, and then, seeing no one, placed a soft kiss onto Hermione's lips.

"Any reason to bring me out here, other than the obvious?" he asked her after a second

"Remus… Ginny thinks that today would be a good day. And Harry agrees."

"For…?"

"Telling everyone…"

"Oh. Ginny said that?"

"Yes; and… I also agree. We shouldn't have to hide our love Remus!"

"Your right, we shouldn't, but how exactly do you plan on telling everyone? You can't just say 'hey guess what? I'm in love with my werewolf, ex-professor! People won't hear the love part Hermione, only the Werewolf and ex-professor."

Hermione gave him a mock glare, but he had a point.

"You know that doesn't matter to me so why should it to anyone else! But to be honest, I don't know… Ginny said something about a plan, and not to worry if we can't figure out a way to tell…"

Remus looked intrigued "Oh?"

"Yeah, she said… 'You can either make it show what's there or you can hide. But I really want you to stop hiding…' or something like that." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Remus considered it for a second. "Maybe… maybe we should see what the plan is, and if we don't like it, tell everyone afterwards?"

Hermione nodded, and then checked her watch.

"Crap, Remus the wedding is in five minutes!"

Hermione stood at the front of the wedding; playing her part as the maid of honour.

If Ginny looked incredible, then Harry looked incredibly handsome.

His jet black hair had been attacked by a comb (to no avail) and his sparkling green eyes matched his Tux. His new glasses gave him a quiet air of intelligence, and his body had been muscled from the war.

She looked around as Ginny and Harry said their vows. She already knew both parties vows, having helped them practise.

So instead she looked around the crowd. So many people that loved Harry and Ginny had turned up. The entire Weasley family, from Arthur and Molly to baby Gareth Weasley, Fleur and Bill's two year old. Ex-Professors included Snape (Merlin knows why he came), Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, and even Professor Trelawney, for some reason… Neville, Luna, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Susan Bones, Justin Finch Fletchly, Draco Malfoy (he wasn't too bad… was just a git) Ernie McMillan, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini, Parvati and Padma Patil, even Oliver Wood had shown up!

Sirius, (he'd been brought back from the veil after Bellatrix's death.) Tonks (who was holding hands with Charlie), Kingsley, Mad Eye, Mundungus, Arabella Figg, Dobby, Winky, Firenze, and even Grawp could be seen out in the crowd. But her eyes rested on Remus, who was sitting at the very front, a happy smile plastered onto his face. He caught her eye and his smile grew more… yearning, more longing. They both wanted this- to be able to marry, and to have people supporting them.

'So many people care that Harry and Ginny are in love… will they be as accepting towards Remus and myself?'

She hoped so.

Dumbledore; who was acting as minister, smiled and said "under the laws of both the magical and muggle worlds, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry grinned goofily and leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Ginny's lips.

There was a chorus of 'awwws' and many females (and even the odd male- Ron's eyes were very bright) were seen to be wiping at their eyes. Hagrid was simply bawling happily, blowing his nose into his large spotted handkerchief.

Everyone had just finished their cake, the bouquet had been thrown and caught by Luna, much to Neville's embarrassment, and speeches were about to be made.

Ron stood first, tapping his wine glass. "Well, I've known Harry since we were eleven. Harry's been my best mate and my brother in all but blood since we got onto the Hogwarts express. He's saved my neck many a time, and I'm proud to say I saved his a few times as well. We've gotten into heaps of trouble together, from trolls on Halloween, Quidditch attacks, helping to raise a baby dragon, plants that tried to kill us, giant chess sets" Professor McGonagall smiled, "flying cars-" Mrs Weasley scowled and Fred nudged his father in the ribs "-detention, acromantulas (honestly Hagrid, follow the spiders?) Crazy escaped convicts,-" Sirius gave a bark of laughter "detention, Mer-people, insane defence teachers (not Remus), and of course detentions!" He grinned "but we made it through, it just so happens that you snagged my sister in the middle of it! I once told you that I would rather you than anyone else- It still stands today mate. I wish you and Ginny a lifetime of happiness, kids with unruly hair that can not be tamed, and an unhealthy obsession for Quidditch (remind you of anyone Oliver?). Congrats you two, and Harry, I know you'll look after her."

Harry smiled "thanks Ron, it means a lot that you finally trust me with my wife."

Ron looked surprised "Oh, that wasn't it, I meant I know you will because she's got five overprotective brothers"

Harrys' grin faltered a bit.

"I'm just kidding mate! We all trust you with Ginny, so long as you don't knock her up till she's thirty."

"Ron!" said Mrs Weasley

Hermione and Ginny shared a look. That wasn't too good. At least not for Harry.

Hermione stood next and raised her glass. "There's not much I can add to what Ron said, except add a little embarrassment. It was really funny when Harry first got his crush on Ginny. He'd start drooling the moment she walked into the room and often ended up hurting or embarrassing himself-"

"Don't you dare Hermione!" said Harry, who had a gone a lovely shade of Weasley red.

She continued, pretending she hadn't heard him. "Like the time he walked into the wall, instead of through the portrait hole when Ginny came down the girls stair case. Or when he put his elbow in the butter; or when he scooted over to make room at the Gryffindor table he fell off the end of the bench. Or when Ron thought Harry had passed out with his eyes open because he'd been staring at Ginny whilst she'd been doing her homework in the library."

Ginny let out a giggle, remembering Ron's frantic yells for Harry to wake up.

Hermione smiled and turned to Ginny. "But we mustn't forget Ginny. Now Gin's been hopelessly in love with Harry since second year, her first year. Sending him that singing valentine must've worked Gin. And I quote… 'his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a black board, he's really divine I wish he were mine, the hero who conquered the dark lord.' Well Ginny, congrats. He's yours; you've got your knight in shining armour. Harry, well done, I know you've heard this too many times, but I'll say it again. You're our hero mate, you conquered the bad guy, and you got the girl. So I just wanted to say that this certainly makes for a happy ending. Congratulations."

With that Hermione sat down, and Sirius stood up. (Harry groaned audibly)

"Shut up Harry! Ok, first of all, I want to say congratulations, and that I haven't seen you this happy since… well, since Ginny accepted your proposal. You reminded me more of James today then ever. In fact, I'm willing to bet that when Ginny first tells you you're going to be a Father (later on mind!) that you'll faint, just like James did when Lil's told him. I'm thinking that the Potter's have a specific gene in them that makes them fall for red heads. Anyway, I just wanted to say that you two are perfect for each other."

Sirius sat after shaking hands with Harry, and kissing Ginny on the cheek. It was Remus who stood next.

"Well I agree with Sirius. You two are perfect for each other, its clear in the way you look at each other that your love is the purest it can get. You've shown many people that love is an amazing thing, and that you don't need to hide your feelings. I just want to thank you for showing us all that. Congratulations, and I wish you a life of love and happiness."

Remus sat down and Harry raised an eyebrow at him, to which he nodded subtly.

It was time to stop hiding.

Around ten minutes later, when the last few speech givers had finished, Ginny stood up and Harry followed. "I think its time I had my first dance with my wife" said Harry, taking Ginny's hand, and leading her out to a space cleared to serve as a dance floor. There was a small stage set up with two microphones, and a good sound system. Ginny whispered something in Harrys' ear and he grinned and nodded.

Hermione did not like the way the newly married couples eyes flitted between her and Remus, emerald and hazel glinting mischievously. Ginny stood up on the stage and said clearly "Now, Harry and I want our first dance to be a special one, so we want to invite two people up here who are special to us, and quite frankly who can sing. So, Remus, Hermione, would you please stop hiding! Come and choose a song for us, and sing your hearts out."

She smiled at Hermione before stepping over to her husband.

Hermione glanced at Remus, who was also moving up onto the stage.

"Hey." He said quietly as they flipped through the selection of songs. "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and drew out a song. "This one; this is the song. It relates to Harry and Ginny perfectly."

"And us" said Remus as they placed the c.d. into the magical hi-fi system.

She nodded again. "And us."

They took their places at the different microphones, and Ginny gave Hermione the thumbs up.

The newly married couple began to sway lightly as the music played, and the crowd made a half circle around them, and the stage.

(A/N _Hermione _**Remus _Both_**)

Hermione quietly sang and they could hear Ginny whispering the words in Harry's ear, as they swayed quietly together.

"_I do swear_

_That I'll always be there_

_I'd give anything_

_And everything _

_And I'll always care_

_Through weakness and strength _

_Happiness and sorrow_

_For better for worse _

_I will love you_

_With every weed of my heart"_

Hermione looked at Remus as she sung, and Remus couldn't help think she was singing to him. She smiled lovingly, and he knew she was, and did the same for her.

"_From this moment _

_Life has begun_

**From this moment**

**You are the one**

_Right beside thee_

_**Is were I belong**_

_**From this moment **on**"**_

The two singers had forgotten they were being watched. They could only see each other.

"**From this moment **

**I have been blessed **

_I live only_

_For your happiness _

**And for your love**

**I'd give my last breath**

**From this moment on"**

Harry and Ginny were still swaying together down below them, but they were smiling as they knew the two performers were singing, not only for them, but for each other.

"_I give my hand to you _

_With all my heart_

**I can't wait to live my life with you, **

**Can't wait to start**

_**You and I will never be apart**_

_**My dreams came true**_

**_Because of you"_**

Remus and Hermione had stepped closer together, and were looking into each others eyes, putting all their feelings into the song.

_From this moment _

_**As long as I live **_

_**I will love you **_

_**I promise you this**_

**_There is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment on_**

_**Woaaahh"**_

Luna looked upon the singers and the dancers and said "they do make the perfect couples don't they?" Ron, who was next to her was about to correct her, but he saw Remus and Hermione.

"_You're the reason I believe in love_

**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**

_**All we need is just the two of us **_

_**My dreams came true**_

_**Because of you"**_

Many of the crowd had stopped watching Harry and Ginny, and were now watching Hermione and Remus, who were now only a foot apart. Some looked confused, others surprised, and some simply knowing.

"_**From this moment**_

**_As long as I live I will love you_**

_**I promise you this: **_

**_There is nothing _**

**_I wouldn't't give; _**

**_From this moment _**

_I will love you_

**I will love you **

_As long as I live_

_**From this moment on"**_

Harry and Ginny had shared chaste kiss, before stopping their dance to watch their two friends, they were both smiling proudly.

"_Mmmmmmmh"_

"**Hhmmmmmmmm"**

Hermione looked into Remus' eyes and he smiled.

"No more hiding?"

"No more hiding."

They leaned in and kissed each other.

It was a few seconds before the shock wore off, but then someone started clapping.

Then more people cheered, and Sirius wolf whistled.

Remus was aware of a sound, that started a few seconds after he and Hermione kissed. He wondered if it were people yelling at him, trying to figure out what curse to send his way for falling in love with Hermione. But he wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop loving her.

Hermione pulled back first, smiling, eyes bright. That was when Remus realized that the sound wasn't people getting ready to kill him; it was… cheering.

He grasped at Hermione's hand and looked out to the crowd, the thought coming to his mind that he had forgotten that they were there at all whilst he and Hermione were singing.

'And they saw that. They saw us singing our hearts out to each other, and they don't want to kill me…'

Harry and Ginny beamed at them as they made their way off the stage.

"It's about time." Was all Harry said, and Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione.

"We told, now it's your turn Ginny" whispered Hermione into her friend's ear.

Ginny paled slightly, but nodded.

Remus and Hermione were sitting next to each other holding hands, when Ron moved away from the dance floor and made his way over to the couple.

He sat down across from them, and simply looked at them. He frowned lightly at Remus, as though deciding something. He looked back and forth between Hermione and Remus, and saw the look of happiness on both parties faces. His frowned lifted and he nodded to Remus. "You'll do." With that he gave a small smile and reached forward to shake Remus' hand. "Remember what I said to Harry. Hermione's as good as my sister, and she's got six overprotective brothers, Hagrid and Sirius to look out for her."

Hermione smiled "Ah, Ron you forgot my most important protector of all." She smiled and placed her head on Remus' shoulder and he smiled.

Ginny had her head leaning against Harry's shoulder- she was watching Hermione and Remus. It was good they had told, she knew that everyone was happy for them. Hermione was right though, they had told, and now it was her turn. She pulled back a bit and smiled at Harry nervously.

"Harry?"

"Yeah"

"I need to tell you something. Hermione and I made a deal, you see. If she and Remus told, then I would have to tell you…"

Harry raised an eyebrow "tell me what, exactly."

Ginny bit her bottom lip. "Well, you know how Ron said you weren't to 'knock me up' till I'm twenty-five?"

"…yeah…"

"too late."

Harry looked confused, and Ginny decided to elaborate. "Harry, I'm pregnant."

He looked at her in shock, and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

There was a cry from the dance floor, and a thump.

Everyone turned to see Ginny next to Harry, who had fainted.

Everyone was quiet for a second, and then Hermione called out to her friend "I get the feeling that was neither the right time nor place to tell him Ginny."

Ginny gave a feeble smile as she revived her husband.

He sat up and looked at her. "Are you serious?"

Ginny smiled and nodded.

Harry stood and swept Ginny up in a kiss.

He turned to everyone and grinned goofily. "I'm going to be a dad!"

The silence lasted about five more seconds, before Sirius' bark of laughter could be heard. "He DID faint! Just like James!" and Ron's menacing "POTTER!!!"

Remus watched Harry and Ginny dance later that night. Fireflies flew around the garden, and spring flowers perfumed the air. The stars were twinkling bright overhead.

Remus turned to Hermione and locked his hazel eyes with her chocolate ones. She smiled and stood, taking his outstretched hand. They made their way onto the dance floor, and danced, holding each other close, and looking into each others eyes. They kissed, still smiling, showing their love; how pure it was, and how strong.

Because they didn't have to hide;

Not anymore.


End file.
